


From Japan With Love.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peggy's Funeral, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do when your best friends first crush dies and you are at mission. Run away and go to him of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Japan With Love.

Lots of people in black suits, black hats, black dresses were walking from church. Damn I was late. I started to run and saw a familiar red head.

“Natasha!” I shouted. She turned to me.

“(Y/n)? What are you doing here?”

“I heard about Peggy.” I panted. “Where is Steve? How is Steve? Is he okay?”

“No. He is in shock and I was just going to check on him. He is inside. But you were supposed to be in Japan.”

“I ran away. I needed to be here!” I said as I ran inside. Steve was standing at the begining of the seats. He was looking at his hands. 

“Steve!” I said and ran to him. He looked at me with suprise but caught me. I put my arms around him and pulled him. His warm hands cupped my face. 

“What are you doing here? Your mission doesn’t finish until next month.”

“I jumped on a plane as soon as I learned about Peggy and I thought you’d need a friend. I wanted to be here.”

“Fury will kill you.”

“I needed to be here.”

“Thank you.” he said and hugged me. I hugged him back and he buried his face in my neck. I could feel the tears falling from his eyes to my neck. I rubbed his back and kissed his head.

“I am here Steve. I will always be here.” 

“I know. Thank you.” he said and pulled me closer. 

“Do you want to stay here? Where are you staying we could go there and cuddle.” I said.

“It would be nice.” he said and his hands slided down my sides and rested on my hips. I caresed his cheek and smiled at his pretry face snd wet red eyes.

“Come on. Lets go. Today we will cuddle all day.” I said holding his hands.

“You will freeze outside.” He said. I waswearing dark jeans and sleeveless tshirt. I was in hurry so I had no time for proper dressing. He took off his jacket and helped me wear it.

“I look funny. Like a little girl wearing her moms clothes.” he laughed a bit.

“You look beautiful as always.” he said brushing my hair softly.

“You are such a flirt.” I said smiling. He put his hand on the small of my back and kissed the top of my head.

“How was Japan?” he asked. I knew he was trying to keep his mind from Peggy .

“Oh it was great. You won’t believe how many HYDRA facilities we found and destroyed. I mean… It is Japan. Small country and so far away from Germany! What are they even doing there!”

“Were you hurt? Are you okay?”

“I got hurt a bit but I am a hard candy you know me.”

“Still I always worry about you.”

“I worry about you too. And I don’t care if you are as big as a car. You still are my little baby!” I said squeezing his face. He laughed and bit my hand playfully.

“Thank you for coming doll. You make everything better. Even this.” He said softly. I put my arm around his waist and smiled. 

“This is the only thing I came here for.” I said.

When we arrived to his room he gave me one of his tshirts. He knew me well enough I would not wear anything under. His tshirts were long enough to cover my ass and half of my thighs. And we were comfortable enough with each other. I was one of the first people he met when he first woke up from ice. And then the Battle of New York happened we were together, Avengers happened we were together, Winter Soldier happened we looked for Bucky together, Ultron happened we fought together… We were together until 5 moths ago when I was called to Japan. I missed him truly. He opened his arms and I crawled there. 

“Personal teddy bear?” he asked as I layed on top of his body.

“Personal teddy bear.” I said smiling as I put my head on his strong chest. He hugged me and pressed to himself.

“How are you? Really.”

“I don’t know. I mean… Peggy was the only one left in my old life when I woke up. She was there. She was there before the serum, she wasthere while the serum, she was there with those stupid Captain America musical things… She always was there… And know she is not.” 

“Oh darling.” I said cupping his face and kissing his jaw. I rested my forehead on his. I could see the tears building in his eyes.

“Did you knew… Sharon was Peggy’s niece?”

“What! And she still flirted with you. Damn that is disgusting.” 

“She flirted with me?”

“Come on Stevie she always flirts with you like non stop. And think about it! You kissed Peggy and if you’d kiss Sharon she would kiss her aunt. And she knew Peggy was her aunt and she knew about the two of you. She had all the info and still… Damn that is some freak level of thirstines.”

“Relax…”

“Darling if I’d would make a move to my aunt’s ex boyfried my aunt would stab me. Until there would be no way to sew me back together. Damn if she did this to her won aunt I’m scared what she’d do to me.”

“She will do nothing to you.”

“I am on top of you. If she will smell me on you. She will kill me in my sleep. Or kidnap me. I am not sure.”

“You are an Avenger she is just an agent.”

“She is cruel. She gives me shivers.”

“I will protect you.” he said laughing and pressing me to his body. 

“You’d choose me?” I asked. I was bff she was girlfriend material.

“You are my best gal (Y/n). I would choose you from thousands of girls. Who else would mess up with Fury just to calm down someone?”

“Come on Fury likes me. He won’t kill me that much.”

“Fury hates you. You were sent to Japan just because he was tired of your troubles at States.”

“He adores me.” I said. Steve just smirked.

“If you won’t be on my side I will go and cuddle Wilson.”

“Your cuddles are only for me. You are only for me.”

“What about you?”

“You know I am yours doll. You know that. And you like that.”

“You are my best friend.” I said.

“It never stopped us from falling in love did it?” he asked. Something unusual in his eyes. Something wanted but dangerous.

“I love you (Y/n). And today I understood something. I love you (Y/n). I loved you since the day you looked at me with that pretty face, smiled at me and said hello. Today I noticed we both might or might not have a lot of time so… I always call you my girl because I love to think you as my girl but I want to ask you. Will you really be my girl? Like dating and everything… Can you be mine?” he asked.

“Damn it Rogers. You know you can like write on my face that I am yours.” I said kissing him with all I got. “But still. I really don’t trust Sharon.” I said. He pecked my lips and smiled.

“If you want I can show extra PDA around her.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I would never think of you as a PDA guy Captain. You keep suprising me every day.” I said.

“Well if I won’t show enough PDA other guys won’t understand we are an item. And it means they would think you are not taken. And you my little doll, are taken. Not for weeks or months, I am thinking to keep you for eternity.”

“Sounds tempting.”

“Oh it is.” he said and pulled me closer. We kissed and caresed each other until we fell asleep.

***

“Good morning.” I heard Steve’s sleepy voice as his soft lips danced on my neck. Damn it felt too good.

“Morning sugar.” I said smiling and opening my eyes. It was not the first time I woke up next to Steve but it was the very first time he was kissing me this intimate. 

“I had no idea your skin was this soft.” he murmured in my neck.

“You touched me before.” I said trying to calm my heart beat.

“I never touched you here.” he said biting where my neck met my shoulder and it made me take a shaky breath. 

“Damn shame.” I said. He bit me softly.

“I need to take you on a date.” he said.

“Does it mean you want fuck me in this bed?”

“Exactly. You are a doll not a whore.”

“I could be the whore.”

“No doll.” he said and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

“Okay maybe breakfast then?”

“Yes.” He said and we both got up. I was wearing his tshirt and my jeans so I looked pretty good. He was at elevators doll as I went to get my phone which I forgot in his room and when I returned Sharon was there flirting with my Steve. 

“Sugar…” I said and Steve looked at me with his handsome smile.

“Is Fury too crazy?” he asked as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer. PDA yay!!! Sharon was looking at me she was burning with hate.

“Nah… Just 16 missed calls and 105 messages crazy.” I said resting my hand on his chest.

“Agent (Y/n) shouldn’t you be at Japan?”

“Yeah. But Steve needed me so I came.”

“Oh…”

“I am sorry for your lose Agent 13.” I said. Yeah maybe I hated bitch but I loved Peggy, and I knew how it felt losing someone.

“Thank you.” she said coldly her eyes fixed on Steve’s hand which caresed my neck.

***

“Well, well, well…” I heard Sam Wilson’s voice behind us.

“Sammy!” I said and hugged him.

“Hello runaway and I think I see something new there.”

“Shut up!” I said as I went back to Steve

“So you two are dating.” Said Natasha.

“Yes.” Steve said seriously. 

“It was time.” Sam said. I just looked uo to Steve and he bent down to kiss me.

I just pulled him closer and didn’t give a single fuck about cheers and wolf whistles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comments.  
> I am open for requests.


End file.
